


Movie Night

by brotherfuckers



Series: Striderclan [23]
Category: Homestuck
Genre: Blow Jobs, Fluff, Frotting, Hand Jobs, Incest, M/M, Movie Night, Self-cest, Sibling Incest, Stridercest - Freeform, Sweet Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-15
Updated: 2013-08-15
Packaged: 2017-12-22 22:48:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,352
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/918924
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/brotherfuckers/pseuds/brotherfuckers
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>D and Dave are watching a movie having cuddle times while the other two are away. A sex scene shows up on screen and get Dave kinda hot and bothered. D picks up on his squirming and offers to help out.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Movie Night

The mound of pillows piled high on top of the flat futon is heaven. The accompanying blankets, popcorn, and soda are just icing on top of the fluffy delicious angel food Egbert-baked cake. Dave wistfully wishes for some because that would make movie night that much more perfect.

He and D are on their third movie of the night and have the place to themselves. The spiky haired pair are out gallivanting about a robotics convention in another part of the state, probably drooling over the newest technology, poker face or not.

Dave smiles and curls into the heat of his older brother. D lightly runs his hands through the smooth blonde hair of his younger. Their poker faces have long been dropped for mocking grimaces and bright laughter.

Running commentary paces the hollywood portrayal of secret agent spies. They laugh at how ridiculous the explosions are, arguing that physics can’t possibly work like that and the Mythbusters could simultaneously disprove them and get better booms.

“Hollywood just can’t capture the real sounds of the gun,” Dave complains.

“Well, you want the audience to enjoy the movie, not run around with busted eardrums.”

“It just gives a false sense of how guns work. Trust me, I’ve heard the lectures from Jake on guns. That guy needs some serious help.”

“I think Dirk would disagree,” D muses.

“I think Dirk is head over heels for the jungle boy. He’s a sucker for dorks. Guess that might be why he likes you so much,” Dave jabs a playful elbow against him.

“Like you are one to talk. He fucks you more. Though it might be a toss up between Dirk and Bro of who fucks you more.”

“What can I say? I got a nice ass.” He laughs as D palms said ass.

“Firm and plush. You’re right. You have the perfect bouncy bubble butt.”

Dave gasps in false chagrin, “Are you calling me fat?”

“Calling you sexy.”

“As sexy as Jolie?”

“That might be stretching it.” D gestures at the screen just as the named actress gets a close up with dust and blood streaked over her face. Then Brad comes on as Mr. Smith and starts kissing her up against the wall of their destroyed house.

Dave gets quiet as the scene continues. The rough treatment between them reminds him of Bro’s welcomed touch and his brain redirects blood down to his lower regions. He tries to fight it but between the visual input stirring up memories and D’s hand on his ass, it’s a lost cause. He subtly tries to hide the boner with a pillow but D catches the squirming movement.

“Everything okay, Dave?”

“Yea, just fine. Nothing going on. Nope. Nada. Not finding the movie sexy what so ever. Hey, do we need more popcorn?” He reaches out for the half full bowl as he tries to roll off the futon, but is stopped by D’s arms around his waist. D smiles at the little squeak that Dave makes when he is pulled close.

“Really? This scene isn’t sexy for you? I thought this would be right up your alley.”

“Nope. No boner here.” D’s hands skirt down the front of his soft pants and wrap his fingers around Dave’s lie. “Ah! Goddamn it.”

“Thought so,” D nips at the top of Dave’s earlobe. He begins to stroke Dave’s erection through his pants.

“D,” Dave moans, “you don’t have to, you know?”

“Dirk and Bro are out so unless you are going abscond to your room to beat off like a lame butt or magically wish it away and try not to get aroused for the rest of the movie,” Dave groans at D’s impeccable timing as he glances up at the screen and catches sight of Mrs. Smith’s legs wrapped around Mr. Smith’s waist. “And do you really think this is such a hard-” D presses his crotch and own erection against Dave’s ass for emphasis, “-ship for me to help a brother out?”

Accepting his fate, Dave melts into D’s hands and turns his head to catch his lips in a sweet kiss. D shifts them around so that Dave is flat on his back and D is along his side, giving him better access to Dave’s cock and better kissing as well. One hand slips under his pants and the other cups the back of his head. Dave’s hands reach for his waist and slip under D’s shirt.

D lets him explore but keeps his own movements slow and his kiss sweet almost in sharp contrast to the frantic action on screen. He moves his hand in long smooth strokes. He gently licks at the edges of Dave’s lips, tasting the buttery saltiness from the popcorn. Dave rocks his hips to the maddeningly slow tempo that D has set but does nothing to increase the speed. His fingers trace out the muscular curvature of his skin. D sighs into his mouth when Dave brushes his thumbs over his nipples. Dave grins at him and does it again. D rewards him by moving down to kiss his throat, nibbling lightly at his jaw and laving his tongue over Dave’s pulse point. Dave tilts his head back to give him better access. Dave’s hand falls away at the awkward angle but the one trapped between their bodies manages to slip into D’s pants and D hums against his skin as long fingers wrap around him. Dave matches the same slow pace.

D finally pulls away to catch a breath as Dave swipes a thumb over the top of his cock. Dave tries to follow him away, rolling his body towards D only to be stopped by D’s hand moving from his cock to his hip to hold him down. He whines a little until D rolls on top of him, sliding a knee in between his legs.

The sharp sound of shattering glass and flash of light from the screen draws Dave’s attention away just for a moment before he gasps in surprise as D thrusts against him down against the futon. His hand tightens around D’s cock and his other arm comes up around his shoulders as he pulls D down into another kiss. He arches up against D using the little leverage he can get from the softness of the pillows, but whines loudly when D draws his body away. D moves to his ear and hushes him as his hand skims up Dave’s chest, gathering his shirt on his wrist before pushing it entirely over Dave’s head. Dave scrambles to get his arms clear of it and then attacks D’s shirt as well.

He reaches for D’s pants when D grabs his wrist to stop him. D chides away his whimpers with sweet kisses to the inside of his wrist. The soft brushing of his lips make Dave shiver, the movement making their cocks rub together.

D’s soft rolling of his hips down against Dave slowly brings his whimpers back up. Dave clings to D, gasping his shoulders as D keeps him from doing anything. He arches up again as D moves his mouth down along his jugular and across his collar bones. It’s all sweet lips and little licks instead of the nips and bites Dave usually gets. When D’s mouth latches onto a nipple, Dave expects the pain of teeth but only shudders under the light suckling and lapping of D’s tongue. His head falls back as the current ministrations contrast with the typical in his head. With one hand bracing himself above Dave, D uses the other to cup and pull the small of Dave’s back towards his body.

Dave takes the opportunity to shove their waistbands down to the middle of their thighs, letting bare skin brush against bare skin. He can feel D’s moans reverberating where their chests are pressed together. He doesn’t increase the slow rocking though, but lets the pleasure slowly build up between them as he licks at Dave’s salty skin and listens to the cute mewling noises that Dave makes.

D doesn’t stop the hand that slips in between them to grip both dicks at once. He simply grinds down harder and captures the gasp in his mouth. Dave’s hips stutter a bit and he arches up counter to D’s slow thrusts, crumbling the careful control that D has. The rhythm slowly increases as both of them thrust and arch against each other. Their breaths get ragged and D hovers over Dave’s face, drinking in the flushed look and depth of similar red eyes. The sweet smile on his lips collapses as the pleasure coils up at his core.

“Ahh, ahh! I’m gonna-” Dave cuts off as his body goes stiff under D, arched up against D’s continuing movements. The sweetest croon escapes his lips as he cums on his stomach, his dick throbbing against D’s where he holds them together.

D supports him through his orgasm until his body goes limp and then he lowers him down to the heavenly bed of pillows below. D rolls off to the side after grabbing the edge of the blanket. He carefully cleans Dave’s torso up as Dave shudders through the blissful aftershocks. D smirks at the glazed look over Dave’s face. He watches as Dave slowly comes back, leaning down to sweetly kiss him through his return.

“Wow, hot damn. That was...” Dave trails off.

“Glad you enjoyed it.” He drops one more kiss onto the tip of Dave’s nose, who scrunches his face up cutely, before falling onto his back. D’s hand trails down his hip to encircle his erection that hasn’t been satisfied yet. He starts stroking it softly when the movement catches Dave’s attention.

“Hey,” Dave props himself up on his elbow and looks down along D’s body.

“Hey what?”

Dave frowns at his older brother, glancing between his face and his erection. With a quick sigh, Dave rolls a bit further to get his lips onto D’s skin. He slowly starts kissing down D’s chest, getting on his knees when he gets low enough. “Come on, D? How would that be fair if I let you finish yourself when the movie’s still playing,” Dave murmurs into his skin. “Besides, I’m willing to help a brother out,” he throws D’s words back at him as he settles himself over D’s legs.

He leans in, knocking away D’s hands, to breath on his cock. D stares down his body at his younger brother just hovering over it. Dave smirks back at him before finally sticking his tongue out and lapping at the bead of precum at the tip of his cock. D groans happily at the contact. Dave continues to lick at the head, using short simple strokes. He kitten-licks all the way down D’s shaft and slowly works his tongue up either side using the same small bursts. D’s hands twitch at the side but he manages to restrain himself to let Dave work him however he wants.

Dave continues to tease him, enjoying the whimpers each time he comes back to the head and lays a sweet kiss at the crown. After the fourth time of such torture D’s whines are loud enough to drown out the movie, punctuated with begging for Dave to go ahead and suck him off.

“Please Dave! Oh god no more please. Dave! Please! Oh god just let me cum!”

Dave lifts himself up just long enough to bring D’s eyes down to his cheshire grin before finally taking D’s cock entirely in his mouth with only one bob before he’s slipping into Dave’s throat.

“Oh fuck!” D clenches at the pillows as he feels Dave pull his lips all the way to the crown before sliding all the way back down and like that D is exploding. His world is nothing but white hot pleasure as Dave sucks and swallows all the cum out of him. D has to bluntly knock a hand into his head to get Dave to finally pull off with a wet pop, the sound alone making D groan. He tugs his younger brother up until he can wrap his arms around Dave’s shoulders and cling to him like a teddy bear.

“Was that really necessary?” D asks in a fake annoyed tone, as he shivers with remnants of pleasure.

“Well, it seemed like you wanted to keep it nice and slow,” Dave answers cheekily. D glares at him, fighting to keep the grin off his face. He settles for kissing Dave until his body normalizes. The movie drones on in the background.

* * *

[“](http://www.wired.com/wiredscience/2011/10/quantum-levitation/)I really wish we could construct quantum levitation here. It would be so much easier than taking all my stuff to the lab. Imagine what I could do with superconductors.”

“Pretty neat shit. But there’s gotta be a way to get to the diamagnetic state without such low temperatures. Should be a second way to get a Meissner effect.”

“I bet the Tel Aviv University is working on it. I’ll try to get my own lab at college too.” Dirk sets down his bags in the hall, the plastic sliding along the floor. Bro is about to toss his stuff at the futon when he notices the fluff explosion on the futon.

“So,” Bro cocks an eyebrow at the two red eyed brothers still half naked there, “anythin’ interestin’ happen while we were gone?”

“We had a spy marathon.”

“And a cuddle puddle.”

“It was awesome.”

“Too bad you missed it.”

“Huh,” Bro rubs his chin thoughtfully. “Hey Dirk, I’ma borrow your comp for a sec.” He ducks into the twins room.

“What’s up with him?” Dave asks as he props himself up.

“You know he has cameras set up around the place, right?” Dirk offers.

“What?” Both D and Dave look at each other in surprise with dropped jaws.

“Oh my god! They actually fricked! Dirk, c’mere and look at this shit. I’m gettin’ cavities it’s so kawaii.”

Dirk smirks and follows the sound of his older brother’s voice as D and Dave scramble off the futon after them.

 

**Author's Note:**

> For more information please check out our work at striderclan.tumblr.com; we have more stories, head canons, art/pictures.


End file.
